


Committing Sins

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Black Hat had a secret girlfriend that he never told anyone about only to keep her safe but when the world fell into chaos of werewolves coming about she ends up becoming one but that doesn't stop him from loving her.





	Committing Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that will have a second part to it later.

* * *

 

When I heard that Blackhat had died it felt like a piece of me had died along with him I was expecting him to come back to me like he had promised. But then again I would hope to never see him again a new outbreak came along instead of vampires we now have werewolves. Unfortunately one of them had gotten to me I now have the disease and have to endure the pain of becoming a werewolf  every full moon and make sure I don’t get hunted down by priests. It was a rough time making sure that I kept up with leaving home on time and then quickly make my back home before anybody saw me, then making sure I kept a fresh supply of raw meat around for when the cravings hit. I was so glad he wasn’t around for this because he would be devastated by it.

 

It was a rather uneasy night the atmosphere felt rather off to me as I sat in a rocking chair reading a book while it thundered outside. I kept trying to keep my focus on my book but it was so hard I was fidgeting and kept looking around like something was going to happen. Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me I didn’t each much today so it was probably the lack of hunger making me feel jumpy. I got up setting my book down on the table stand that was by the rocking chair, I made my way to the kitchen when I heard footsteps follow me there I felt myself freeze up not knowing what to do. How did anyone get in? Did someone figure out what she really was? My breathe was shaky I stood there in the middle of the kitchen my eyes glanced over toward the knives.

 

“My beautiful Ember.”

 

That voice it couldn’t be him, it can’t be I was told he had died during that train incident. I slowly turned around to see him standing there like nothing had happened. I wasn’t sure what to do I wanted to run up to him but I couldn't believe this he was here standing there alive. I wanted to say something but nothing was coming out so I stared at him trying to comprehend what was going on.  How was this possible?

 

“H-How are you..how are you still alive?” I asked while looking at him.

 

“Trust me I asked that same question when I woke in one of the vampire hives.” His tone was soft he took a step towards me.

 

“No!” I said suddenly my hand stuck out telling him to not come any closer to me.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

 

“You just came back after all this time and you except me to just be fine with it?” I backed myself into the wall my heart was beginning to race.

 

He then strode on over to me his nose scrunched up a little “How is this possible?” he growls softly.

 

“While you were gone we had these strangers come around turns out they carried a disease that makes them werewolves. One night I was coming home when one of them came out of nowhere and they scratched me.” I lifted up my shirt to show him the scar that they left behind on my side I glance at him to see that there was rage in his eyes.

 

“I should have been here for you so you wouldn’t have gotten this curse.” He started pacing, his hand turned into a fist. “I could have kept you safe.” He stopped for a moment.

 

“Even if you would have been here I would have gotten it either way it could go airborne or something.” It was the only reason I could come with that would fit if he would’ve still been around.

 

“But you don’t know that I could have kept you safe from them but instead I was gone to long and this happens to you.”

 

“Think of it this way you don’t have to worry about biting me anymore.” I knew I made a valid point with that.

 

He sighed as he looks over at me he knew I was right on this he always tried controlling himself when it came to wanting to biting me but he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore.

 

“I guess you are right on that it helps in a way but I would you rather still be human then have to deal with such a curse.”

 

With swift movement I found myself being embraced by him I forgotten how much I missed his touch and being close to him. The way he looked at me with such deep love in his eyes that made my heart melt.

 

“I have missed you so m-” I was cut off with a surprise kiss, oh how I have missed those wonderful kisses from him. I felt myself being pressed against the wall, then he lifted me up his hands firmly placed on my butt. This is what I get when he comes back from being gone so long? Normally a makeup dinner or something other than this would perfectly acceptable but this will have to do.

 

“I have missed you as well.” He whispered softly as he nipped at my ear, making his way down to my neck kissing it gently.

 

“You are being rather gently so unlike you.” I managed to say with a soft tone.

 

“This is just a warm up the real fun will begin soon.” He then ripped the top of my dress in half the buttons that were on it scattered all over the floor. “You didn’t get attached to this dress did you?” He continued to rip it apart.

 

“No not at all.” It was a slight lie but I had better dresses that I would get mad at him for ripping them like this.

 

“Good because I was in the mood to rip it apart.” He smirks as he kneels down and looks up at me.

 

Good god those eyes and that devilish smirk of his it was driving me crazy it made me want him even more. No wait a second he can’t just waltz back in here after being gone so long and do this! I tried to squirm away from him but his gripped on to me.  I knew I was in for a long night with him being back.


End file.
